mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ангел/Галерея
Первый сезон Приглашение на бал Angel Bunny snatches the tickets S1E03.png Angel running with the tickets S1E03.png Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Angel as a chef S1E3.png Angel unamused face S1E03.png Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png Укрощение дракона Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png Angel eating a carrot S1E7.png Angel seriously S01E07.png Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png Angel must run S1E7.png Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png Angel running S1E7.png Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png Angels not eating that carrot S1E7.png Angel refusing Fluttershy's carrot S1E07.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png Angel doesn't like smoke S1E7.png Fluttershy and Angel -you need some water-- S1E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png Just look up there S1E7.png Angel is not impressed S1E07.png Spike good with animals S1E07.png Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Spike slams into the bookshelf S1E07.png Spike yanks Angel off the bookshelf S1E07.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png Spike hears Twilight's voice S1E07.png Spike takes a quill and scroll S1E07.png Осенний забег Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Мастер взгляда Angel sleeping in his bed S1E17.png Fluttershy smiles S1E17.png Fluttershy stressed from CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy watches the CMC S1E17.png Angel spooked S1E17.png Птица Феникс Angel spots the time S01E22.png Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png Angel and the time S01E22.png Angel and clock S1E22.png Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png Angel running S01E22.png Angel excited S01E22.png Fluttershy is late S1E22.png Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png Angel fell over S1E22.png Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png Angel wasting no time S01E22.png Angel slamming the door S01E22.png Angel locks the front door S01E22.png Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Angel biting into apple S02E01.png Angel mutating S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Bunny stampede S2E02.png Пусть лучший победит! Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right-' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Angel on Fluttershy's tail S2E07.png Fluttershy excited S2E07.png Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy S2E07.png Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift S2E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Fluttershy looking through binocular S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Fluttershy 'waiting for you' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'it can fly' S2E07.png Applejack 'sure looks good' S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Новорождённые пони Angel implying he wants the picnic now S2E13.png Pinkie Pie with Angel S2E13.png Pinkie Pie pick me again S2E13.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png Angel kick S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png Angel mad S02E19.png Angel salad S02E19.png Angel hates cucumber S02E19.png Angel dead S02E19.png Angel book S02E19.png Special salad S02E19.png Angel wants S02E19.png Angel table S02E19.png Angel new salad S02E19.png Angel open mouth S02E19.png Angel difference1 S02E19.png Angel difference2 S02E19.png Angel mad2 S02E19.png Angel not wanting food S2E19.png Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png Angel looking S2E19.png Ураган Флаттершай Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Fluttershy crying S2E22.gif Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Fluttershy making cute Face S2E22.png Angel_Bunny_blowing_whistle_S2E22.png Coach_Angel_cute_expression_S2E22.png Angel blowing the whistle S02E22.png Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Angel_with_whistle_in_mouth_S2E22.png Fluttershy preparing to enter the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy setting Angel down S2E22.png Angel affected by the wind S2E22.png Angel smacking into the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy's animal friends wish her good luck S2E22.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png Angel shown a newspaper S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png Pinkie Pie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie Pie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Магическая дуэль Fluttershy with her pet animals S3E5.png Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png Animals being flied S3E05.png Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png Fluttershy surprised by Discord S3E10.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png Discord holding Angel S3E10.png Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png Discord and Angel -I'm playing your owner for a fool- S03E10.png Discord as a carrot S03E10.png Angel freak out! S3E10.png Angel running S03E10.png Fluttershy catches Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy and dizzy Angel S03E10.png Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png Angel pointing at Applejack S03E10.png Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord of flooding Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png Только для любимцев Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png Spike surprises Fluttershy -what was that-- S03E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png Fluttershy and Spike -does this mean you'll do it-- S03E11.png Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png Spike glaring at Angel S03E11.png Angel looks at Owlowiscious S3E11.png Angel's whiny squeaking S03E11.png Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Fluttershy trying to make Angel happy S03E11.png Fluttershy -Three times- S03E11.png Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Angel about to leave the library S3E11.png Silhouettes of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Angel S3E11.png CMC with Angel S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Angel depressed S3E11.png Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'Isn't Angel the cutest thing you've ever seen' S3E11.png Angel blowing raspberry S3E11.png Spike pointing at Angel S3E11.png Spike 'Watch me solve both of our problems' S3E11.png Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Spike 'Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png Angel on the ground laughing S03E11.png Zecora Offers Help S3E11.png Angel can't stop laughing S03E11.png Angel waves from the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Spike tackles Angel S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Spike and Angel on the moving train S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Angel saluting S03E11.png Spike chasing Angel S03E11.png Angel blocked by Rare Find's suitcase S3E11.png Angel crying S3E11.png Angel so close S3E11.png Spike catches Angel at last S03E11.png Angel no! S3E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png Angel evil grin S03E11.png Angel under Twilight's seat S03E11.png Angel say what now S3E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike removes curlers S3E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike oh great S3E11.png Angel don't think like that S3E11.png Angel got an idea S3E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Angel EAT! S3E11.png Angel feeds jewel to Spike S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike -thought we'd meet you at the station- S03E11.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle -lucky guess-- S03E11.png Rarity I believe you S3E11.png Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Angel recongnizes Fluttershy S3E13.png Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png You're Welcome S3E13.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png ''My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png Fluttershy scoops up her animal friends EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png Четвёртый сезон Замко-мания Fluttershy and Angel in Everfree Forest S4E03.png Fluttershy unsure of Rarity's request S4E03.png Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png Fluttershy getting nervous S4E03.png Angel hopping inside castle S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy in castle S4E03.png Angel getting impatient S4E03.png Fluttershy smothering Angel S4E03.png Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Rarity -maybe from below- S4E03.png Fluttershy losing patience S4E03.png Castle wall rotating S4E03.png Rarity and Angel surprised S4E03.png Fluttershy pops out from behind tapestry S4E03.png Fluttershy with sprained wing S4E03.png Angel standing on pressure plate S4E03.png Angel pouncing away S4E03.png Spike surprised by Angel S4E03.png Twilight surprised by Angel S4E03.png Door appears behind bookcase S4E03.png Twilight reading and Spike scared S4E03.png Twilight reads while Angel eats carrots S4E03.png Twilight -I have no idea!- S4E03.png Angel laughing at Spike S4E03.png Angel with bowl of carrots S4E03.png Spike scared and upside-down S4E03.png Twilight hearing noises S04E03.png Angel shaking head to Spike S04E03.png Twilight, Spike & Angel looking down S04E03.png Main ponies running S04E03.png Twilight freezes ponies S04E03.png Angel looking at Fluttershy S04E03.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E03.png Main ponies shaking S04E03.png Ponies and Spike blank stare S4E03.png Spike launched into the air S4E03.png Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Fluttershy and Angel happy S4E03.png Радужные водопады Rainbow speaking to Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png Ванильная пони Fluttershy singing while walking with the animals S4E14.png Angel jumping S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Oh! Angel's right' S4E14.png Fluttershy complimenting all the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Fluttershy walking towards the stage S4E14.png Torch Song greets Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity 'we're the Ponytones minus one tone' S4E14.png Fluttershy watching S4E14.png The other Ponytones and Fluttershy looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity becomes angry S4E14.png Pinkie Pie hopping while gobbling like a turkey S4E14.png Rarity 'Now we can't perform tonight!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'No!' S4E14.png Angel pointing S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Of course! A remedy!' S4E14.png Fluttershy running S4E14.png Zecora 'I can cure this pony that is hoarse' S4E14.png Rarity 'Zecora, that's fantastic!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Except that' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'to sing on stage in front of everypony' S4E14.png Angel and Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity levitating Angel in front of Fluttershy S4E14.png Angel sad face S4E14.png Fluttershy reluctant S4E14.png Fluttershy accepts S4E14.png Fluttershy gulping S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Mix it up!' S4E14.png Animals cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Breezies in Angel's basket S4E16.png Мод Пай Applejack stops Angel from taking muffins S4E18.png Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Angel eating S4E18.png Fluttershy -Or a trained butterfly- S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png Angel getting Fluttershy's attention S4E18.png Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png Pinkie Pie -your best friend rock candy necklace!- S4E18.png Fluttershy -I'm not sure we're even friends yet- S4E18.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy watching the play S4E21.png Angel and Opal as Celestia and Luna S4E21.png Opal trying to attack Angel S4E21.png Angel -defeats- Opal S4E21.png Owlowiscious carrying Opal S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Angel gets put onto the -sun- S4E21.png Angel acting as Celestia S4E21.png Tank accidentally hits the sun S4E21.png Owlowiscious carries Angel S4E21.png Owlowiscious accidentally hits the -moon- S4E21.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy with Opal and Angel S4E21.png Twilight -Pinkie, stop rapping!- S4E21.png Fluttershy and Pinkie arguing S4E21.png Rainbow has had enough S4E21.png Rainbow -no play- S4E21.png Spike sad S4E21.png Rainbow -I am never gonna pass this test- S4E21.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Sunset trying to get Angel EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png Пятый сезон Замок, милый замок Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png Angel cleans his ears S5E3.png Twilight kicks Angel into the mud S5E3.png Angel face-down in the mud S5E3.png Angel covered in mud again S5E3.png Twilight giving Angel a bath S5E3.png Angel nice and dry S5E3.png Angel's fur becomes poofy S5E3.png Fluttershy -it's gotten late!- S5E3.png Fluttershy -not that we don't appreciate it- S5E3.png Angel is unamused S5E3.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E3.png Main 5 singing -make a home she'll adore- S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Разрушитель вечеринки Animal critters wearing antlers S5E11.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and yaks watch animals S5E11.png Rutherford -These antlers lie!- S5E11.png Fluttershy saves animals from getting smashed S5E11.png Fluttershy sees yaks smashing stuff S5E11.png Pinkie -There's still other things- S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Twilight brushing Owlowiscious S5E13.png Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Rest of main cast -me too!- S5E13.png Angel brushing Fluttershy's mane S5E13.png Tantabus appears behind Angel S5E13.png Tantabus transforms Angel S5E13.png Angel's tail becomes jagged S5E13.png Angel brushes Fluttershy's mane with his claws S5E13.png Fluttershy realizes something is wrong S5E13.png Fluttershy looking up S5E13.png Giant Angel roaring at Fluttershy S5E13.png Fluttershy stuttering S5E13.png Fluttershy beyond scared S5E13.png Giant Angel about to attack Fluttershy S5E13.png Giant Angel swipes his claws at nothing S5E13.png Luna carries Fluttershy to the top of a tree S5E13.png Giant Angel gnawing on the tree S5E13.png Giant Angel stomps next to Rarity S5E13.png Fluttershy riding giant Angel S5E13.png Fluttershy directs giant Angel forward S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel storm into battle S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Мастер страха Birds, Harry, Fuzzy Legs and Angel standing around S5E21.png Fluttershy closing another windowshade S5E21.png Fluttershy nervous with her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy talking to Fuzzy Legs S5E21.png Fluttershy pointing to the windows S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling at her animal friends S5E21.png Angel pulling Fluttershy's mane S5E21.png Angel shaking his empty bucket S5E21.png Angel showing his empty bucket to Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy -any other fresh veggies- S5E21.png Angel getting angry S5E21.png Angel dropping his bucket S5E21.png Fluttershy scared with Angel S5E21.png Fluttershy -I'll have to go out- S5E21.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E21.png Angel thumping his foot in disappointment S5E21.png Fluttershy -I suppose I could have gone with- S5E21.png Angel nodding his head S5E21.png Fluttershy asks Angel for advice S5E21.png Angel getting a sinister idea S5E21.png Angel speeds past behind ponies S5E21.png Angel appears in a vampire cape S5E21.png Angel Bunny taking a bow S5E21.png Fluttershy -Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall- S5E21.png Swamp monster appears behind Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy --we could celebrate Nightmare Night-- S5E21.png Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png Rarity -but you've done it- S5E21.png Fluttershy taking off her bat wings S5E21.png Fluttershy --I've also realized something-- S5E21.png Fluttershy --you all may love Nightmare Night-- S5E21.png Fluttershy -I may be good at being a part of it- S5E21.png Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png Fluttershy -this just isn't gonna be one of them- S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png Fluttershy -this is what I call a perfect- S5E21.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png Хуффилды и МакКолты Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png Angel holding a copy of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png Angel tapping on Fluttershy S5E23.png Angel pointing at Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E23.png Fluttershy --oh, it's me-- S5E23.png Fluttershy goes back to reading S5E23.png Fluttershy looks at her glowing cutie mark S5E23.png Fluttershy's cutie mark floating away S5E23.png Angel and animals continue the book club meeting S5E23.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy -we'll have to start stories- EG3.png Fluttershy -all over again- EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Main 5 groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Sunset -pretty sure I would've noticed that- EG3.png Sunset -I think she was from over here- EG3.png Sunset -a mysterious figure snooping- EG3.png Fluttershy -I don't even wanna guess- EG3.png Main five in unison -Crystal Prep- EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow -you think the Friendship Games are silly- EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Fluttershy -not everything has to be magical- EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -I know it's a big deal- EG3.png Rarity -that's putting it mildly- EG3.png Rarity -still revamping the playing field- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -supposed to be about getting along- EG3.png Fluttershy reveals all her animal friends EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Fluttershy --it didn't seem like anyone-- EG3.png Fluttershy holding Angel out EG3.png Twilight nervously takes Angel EG3.png Fluttershy --always makes me feel better-- EG3.png Twilight --well, that's ridiculous-- EG3.png Angel nuzzling Twilight Sparkle EG3.png Twilight --it actually kind of works-- EG3.png Twilight warmly holding Angel EG3.png Twilight --why are you being so nice to me--- EG3.png Fluttershy --you looked like you needed it-- EG3.png Fluttershy glowing and levitating EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Fluttershy --still no word from Princess Twilight--- EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --not yet-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png Sunset --so busy waiting for someone else-- EG3.png Sunset --gave up looking for them myself-- EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Шестой сезон No Second Prances Starlight Glimmer tickling Angel S6E6.png Starlight playing with Angel S6E6.png Starlight --not what Twilight had in mind-- S6E6.png Angel Bunny lovestruck S6E6.png Starlight leaving the picnic S6E6.png Fluttershy returns with plate of carrots S6E6.png Fluttershy notices Starlight has left S6E6.png Fluttershy sighs in disappointment S6E6.png Flutter Brutter Rainbow --where's Zeph gonna go now--- S6E11.png Fluttershy --I'm not sure-- S6E11.png Rainbow Dash --one hundred percent!-- S6E11.png Rainbow and Angel hear Zephyr's voice S6E11.png Fluttershy in utter disbelief S6E11.png Rainbow Dash --maybe like seventy percent-- S6E11.png Fluttershy's frustrated scowl S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --it's not their house-- S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze --by definition, it's someplace else-- S6E11.png Angel about to eat a carrot S6E11.png Zephyr sets bunny lawn gnome next to Angel S6E11.png Angel giving lawn gnome a weird look S6E11.png Angel sharing salad with bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grabs his bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Angel Bunny looking annoyed S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze takes Angel's salad bowl S6E11.png Angel Bunny falls flat on the floor S6E11.png Разное Fluttershy opening theme.png Angel eating an apple S1 opening.png Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png AiP Angel.png AiP MishMash unfinished.png Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Angel/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей